halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield 0459
More old ideas reused? In The art of Halo, it mentions somewhere that there was a early plan for Halo to be a hollow planet. Sound familiar? -[[Talk:Poopskintheliar|Poopskintheliar, Local retrocomputing geek.]] 16:07, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Confusion Why is this "Shield World" just a hollow planet? I would've understood if it was called something else, but even if it was just a different type of shield world, it does it's job poorly. Shield Worlds were supposed to protect anything inside from the Flood, but in here, the Shield's outer surface is completely infested with it, and there are also some of them inside the superstructure and the Dyson Sphere itself. I mean, what's the point of calling it a "Shield World"? Why not just a "port world" or something like that, as it's primary purpose seems to be to hold the forerunner ships. This however raises the question, why build a (uber-)micro dyson sphere for that purpose in the first place? Also, why didn't the sentinels even attempt to cleanse the outer surface of the flood infastation? Of course, if it was similar to Onyx, i think exploding the star in it would've been pretty much impossible, as it was the size of a real star and not just the miniature version in HW. The only reason this bugs me is because thy called it a "Shield World", therefore making an obvious connection to Onyx. Maybe they just didn't read GoO careful enough, and thought the shield world in it was like the one in Halo Wars? --Jugus 15:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Interesting and confusing, I have to say. HW did not address the reason to why the Flood is there or why the Sentinels didn't eliminate the threat. Even the developers never attempted to tell the players why in their Genesis graphic novel. Additionally, the design of the Shield World in HW is different than those of GoO, suggesting that every Shield World has a different function (Port World, Shield World, Supply World?). Also, what happened to the special Sentinel variant we read in GoO? Does it apply only to the Onyx Shield World and not in HW's Shield World? Lastly, the Shield World we see in HW is, like you said, a port/hangar for the Forerunner Ships. This raises an interesting question, what is really the purpose of the Shield World? To protect sentient life or to protect only those important to the Forerunners? :In my opinion, one of the reasons why the Flood is on the Shield World is because Ensemble needed a place for them to exist. As stated in one of the dev interview, Halo Wars is not a Halo game without the presence of the Flood. You can read more about this confusion here-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, i've read that. Ascendant Justice's articles are always interesting to read. Also, as he pointed out, there was no real reason, plot-wise, for the flood to be on the shield world. Unlike in the previous halo games, in which the flood serves as a story element and changes the course of the whole game, in HW, it doesn't really add anything to the story, and isn't even mentioned later on. It just makes their presence feel completely unnecessary, especially when they're on the shield world. ::And yes, it'd be kind of odd if only Onyx had those special types of sentinels. Wonder why Ensemble didn't include them. ::Plus, like Ascendant Justice pointed out, there was no real reason to visit Arcadia either. It didn't really have any impact to the story, or even a link that could've led the Covenant to The Shield World, as they were already there while SoF was still on Arcadia. ::I guess Ensemble just wanted to include those elements (Arcadia, Flood) without really thinking of the story for them. I also feel the story is really simplistic and shallow compared to the gritty and complex military sci-fi of the novels. They should've hired Eric Nylund to write the game, as he's the one who basically created the "prequel" universe for Halo. I think the story would've turned out a lot more obedient to the previous canon and more importantly, to the atmosphere itself. --Jugus 19:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::I got the impression that Ensemble wanted to tell an epic story on par with the Bungie games, but didn't get to because of time constraints. I would have liked a bit more fleshing out of Arcadia and the Shield World - the latter made a little sense, I guess, but Arcadia just seems like it was tossed in there to get away from Harvest and show a bit of environmental variation. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 00:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::is this really so difficult to grasp, during the war for dominance beetween the flood and hte forerunners this world was the sight of a major battle beetween the two races. Obviously the flood were trying to cut off forerunner connection to one of its docking stations. Probably a storage facility for old starships possibly a factory for creating new ones. Either way the flood won the battle and cut off the forerunners from a major source of war machines. Name change? As per above. This "shield world" is not located within a slipspace rift so it could offer no protection from the Halos. It obviously was infested with Flood so it didn't offer any protection there. All that we can verrify about it is that it is a micro Dyson Sphere and that it is a port for Forerunner ships, I think we should name it accordingly. Galactic 09:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :That is true, and does make sense, but it's explicitly named a "Shield World" in the game. Plus, Micro Dyson Sphere is only the inner structure - the planet has an outer surface as well. A possible explanation for the inconsistent naming would be, that it's supposed a different class of Shield World than that inside Onyx; and designed to be a temporary shelter instead of offering protection from the Halo pulse. Or alrenatively, the title of the structure was mistranslated by the Covenant as a "Shield World" when it might be something else. Of course, the most likely one is that Ensemble totally misunderstood the purpose, design and function of Shield Worlds. But despite the inconsistency, I think Halopedia should stick to names given in official canon.--Jugus 14:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I yield to canon ::Maybe the shield world had a slipspace rift inside it somewhere like in Onyx. That would explain the Flood presence as a true shield world would be of great intrest to the flood. or perhaps the covenant misspoke they are after all wrong on the nature of a lot of things. Galactic 16:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::No offense, but do you, Galacticdominator, actually understand what you're saying/typing?--Lol@Phailure 16:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::yes... correct me if I am wrong but doesn't that question tend to incite "offense"? Galactic 18:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Discovery Discrepancy After watching the videos in the five-part "Lost With All Hands" video series, I noticed a discrepancy with the time of the discovery of this Shield World. According to that series, the Covenant had first discovered the installation after attacking Arcadia and studying its facilities, but according to one of the canonical sources in my possession, namely the Halo Wars strategy guide, this is not the case. On page 50, there is a written entry below the character profile of the Prophet of Regret, and according to this, it completely contradicts the idea that the Covenant only discovered this Shield World after invading Arcadia in 2531. "Regret looked out over the world rolling before him. His plans, his dreams and his secrets were all tied to this place. This world had been found many years earlier but lay dormant and still, its treasures locked in place and unreachable with Covenant technology. But now the need for a fleet to battle the humans and find a way to unlock the world had taken precedence over all other tasks, even the search for the rings...(Prima Official Game Guide: Halo Wars, pg. 50)." There is also a following passage about the Flood's presence on the Shield World, and the Covenant's successful sealing of the artifact from the Parasite's intrusion. "This world, it is secure from the infection?" "Yes Hierarch, the interior is sealed. The surface outside, though, is another matter, and the Flood are nothing if not persistent (Prima Official Game Guide: Halo Wars, pg. 50)." These are statements from the Arbiter, in one of the many meetings he had with the Hierarch. Perhaps 343 Industries chose to abaondon the concept of an earlier discovery of the Shield World, or perhaps the statements in this and related articles don't have this information taken into account? Going from this, the Covenant already knew about the Shield World, and simply finding its coordinates in the Arcadia complex is an irrelevant discovery for them. But I suppose that it is a case of minor retconning on the part of 343 Industries. Unless a large amount of people have noted the discrepancy and own the guide, I suppose that it is a very inconsequential story change. It doesn't change the fact that the Covenant kidnapped Anders, impeded the Flood's invasion of the interior, and forced Anders to activate the Apex installation. --Exalted Obliteration 02:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed this as well. I think it was done because if they had known about the Shield World beforehand, Arcadia or the ruins there wouldn't have had any significance or impact to the story. They needed to make it seem like something else than just filler. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)